Band Aid Covers the Bullet Hole
by a nyr byrjun
Summary: What if Jacob and Bella had fallen in love? What if one mistake was all it took to make it that he'd never let her out of his sight again? x Cheating fic. Dominant/Possessive Jacob. Mature content.


**A/N: Hi guys! New fic here. This is something I've been working on off and on, and I'm pleasantly surprised by just much I like it. I hope you guys do too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Note: Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

"Band Aid Covers the Bullet Hole" Part 1

"Please, don't be mad," she says, watching as he comes through the front door, setting the locks before he turning to face her.

Fearfully, she hands him her phone, her fingers shaking as he takes it from her, wordlessly.

The russet skin of his forehead creases with concentration as he reads, sparing her a glance before handing the phone back to her.

"Why would I be mad, honey?" He asks innocently, before leaning down to give her lips a quick kiss. Grease mares his handsome face, and he smells of burning metal as his face brushes against hers, but she doesn't mind. She finds the smell comforts her. She hasn't felt comfort in such a long time.

He heads for the sink to wash the car engine oil from his hands, bringing the soap all the way up the length of his forearms, and she watches as the water runs gray.

His stance is calm as he dries his hands with a kitchen towel, but she can see it in the lines of his face just how tense he is. "Jake?"

"What's for dinner? Smells good." He hovers over the pots on the stove before reaching for the wooden spoon she has set on the countertop. He brings it to his lips, and hums in appreciation as the hearty notes of beef stew hit his tongue. He knows what he does to her when he's silent. She wishes he would just say something, anything to end the anxiety blooming in her gut.

Instead, he walks past her and to the living room, and sits in her late father's chair. Even when Charlie was alive, he knew that someday Jacob would be the head of his household.

Bella listens to the sounds of engines humming, and car statistics as he turns up the volume on the TV, focused on images of sleek rims and engine lights. She brings him a bowl of stew just as the program finishes.

"Bells, come're," he says, just as she turns to sit on the love-seat beside him. He pats his lap, widening his legs as she crawls onto him, pressing a kiss to her forehead when she rests her face into the crook of his neck.

They eat in silence, the sounds of spoons hitting porcelain echoing throughout the room.

She doesn't realize she's crying until one of her tears spills onto his neck.

"Jake, please. I'm sorry…"

He lets her grovel, and beg, his name passing her lips in the form of a plea before he says, "I thought I told you to block his number."

"I did. I swear, I did! He used Alice's phone this time, and I just felt so bad because I haven't returned any of her calls and -"

"I don't want you speaking to her anymore."

A sob, then a whimper. "But she's my best friend!"

"And I'm your husband, or did you forget?"

She knows that this is the end of the discussion, that it's not Alice he's trying to keep her from, but can't help asking,"What if…what if she comes by?" She doesn't say __he__.

"I'll take care of her."

* * *

Jacob takes her to work with him the next day, and watches her from beneath the rear of the car he's fixing, his wrists tense as he twists the wrench in his hand.

He knows no one who works for him would dare say a word to her without his permission, but the same can't be said for his customers. Every time someone throws so much as a glance behind them to look at her before leaving, he feels a rage that sets his teeth on edge. He remembers a time when the need to possess her completely wasn't crawling beneath his skin, but now it's all he can think about. All he can see when he closes his eyes. All he can taste on his tongue when he calls her name.

"Bella!"

She looks up from the essay she's been writing the entire morning, an almost fearful expression on her face when he beckons her over.

"Sit a little closer, baby." She listens, and brings the chair she's been sitting in close enough that he can look up her skirt when she uncrosses her legs.

He knows he should have made her wear pants when he feels himself harden against his leg, the zipper of his jeans pressing down painfully on his erection. He knows that if he can see the lush outline of her pussy, that someone else might be able to as well.

He rushes through the rest of the job, simultaneously imagining her mouth on him, and beating the shit out of whoever glances her way, and gives the bill to Embry to finish up with the customer.

"I'm taking my break."

"Okay, no problem."

Bella sees the lustful glint in his eyes, and puts her school books back into her bag, taking his hand when he reaches for her.

As soon as he's locked his office door behind them, he pushes her to her knees, and presses into her mouth, moaning as she traces of the head of his cock with her tongue.

"That's it, baby. Just like that."

She works him with her hand, and takes him inside as even his thrusts bring tears to her eyes, but something's wrong. Something's always wrong.

Images of her with __him__ keep coming to his mind, her on her knees with __his__ cock in her mouth, __his__ hands pulling her closer-

"No!" He blinks back the sudden wetness in his eyes, his hands on her shoulders as he pushes her away. "I-" But there's nothing he can say, nothing she doesn't already know.

Everything they once had is lost. Everything they could have ever had is already ruined.

* * *

"Jake," she says softly, watching as he brings his jeans back over his hips, tucking in his now flaccid cock. He doesn't look at her as she presses her breasts back into her top, ripped out in the heat of the moment by his rough hands, fingers tweaking her nipples as she licked the underside of him.

Instead he walks over to her bag, and pulls out the sandwiches she packed for them in the morning, his hands trembling as he reaches for the warm cans of soda pressed into the bottom.

He takes a deep swallow, and bites into the sandwich without tasting what he's eating. She sits beside him, her thigh pressed into his, and watches as he tries to collect himself. She tries too, but there are just too many pieces to pick up.

* * *

Jacob wakes to the sound of ringing coming from the drawer of his bedside table. He doesn't know what time it is, but reaches for the key hidden under his side of the mattress regardless, and unlocks the drawer to find Bella's phone alight with a stream of new messages. He's not surprised.

__I can't stop thinking about that night. Tell me you can't either. - E x__

__I miss you, love. - E x__

__Please call me back. It's important. - E x__

__You don't belong with him. You belong with me. You know it's true. - E x __

__If you feel anything at all, you'll text me back. Please, Bella. I'm begging you. - E x __

__Alice and I are worried about you. - E x__

His eyes scan the words on the screen, his grip tightening the longer he reads, and before he can think of what he's doing, he's already throwing the phone onto the floor, the sound of glass and plastic breaking echoing throughout the small bedroom.

His foot follows soon after, and before he knows it, the light illuminating the broken screen shuts off, leaving him in darkness.

Jacob's eyes turn to look at Bella just behind him, and find her still sleeping. He knows __he__ won't stop. That he'll use whatever phone or number he can to try to reach her, and he wonders why he's never thought of getting her a new phone, one where the only number she'll have to call is his.

* * *

The next morning, Bella wakes like a good girl, and gets dressed for class in the clothes he lays on the bed without protest. A simple pair of jeans, and a cream cashmere sweater.

She had never thought she would ever miss all the low cut tops Alice had given her, or the tight pair of leggings she would wear that would drive Jacob crazy, but as she gets dressed, the realization that she may never have the freedom she once did doesn't leave her.

Breakfast is already on the table, and Jacob leans against the countertop, nursing a cup of black coffee. His eyes are just as dark.

"Hey, baby," she says, leaning on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." He says, his gaze shifting over her ever so slightly.

"Oh," is all she can muster, before turning away to get her books ready. She can feel his eyes on her the entire time.

When she's done eating, and puts her coat on to meet him by the door, she asks him the question that always brings with it a wave of anxiety as she waits to hear his answer. "Can I have my phone, please?"

A beat passes, and then another, and she's so scared that she's angered him, that she's tested his already thin patience this morning, that she almost doesn't hear what he says.

"I broke it."

"W-what?"

"I __said__, I broke it."

"Why would you do that?" Unexpected tears come to her eyes, and her throat struggles to swallow, but it's what he does next that steals her breath away.

He rips her bag from her shoulder, and pushes her back inside the house, closing the front door behind him.

"Go to your room. You're being punished."

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"GO! Don't make me tell you again!"

She trips once in her haste to get to the room, away his russet face turned red with his screams, and sobs into her arms as she leans against their bed on her knees.

She cries herself hoarse as she listens to him call Embry, and say, "Bella's not feeling well, I'm gonna stay with her today," and whimpers when she hears his boots travel down the hall until he stands in the doorway.

"Please," she begs when he comes near, his hands reaching for her. "Don't touch me!"

"I can touch you whenever I want," he reminds her, his voice cruel against her ear. "You're mine, you've always been mine even when you forget. I just have to remind you sometimes."

"Jake, please… I love __you__. It was a mistake! You know it didn't mean anything," she says, now having lost count of how many times she has.

He sobs into her chest as his weight pushes her onto her back. "__Why__ Bella? Why'd you have to do this to me?"

Her hands come into his hair, clutching him to her. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

"I can't sleep, I can't eat. I just can't stop thinking about it. It just hurts __so__ bad. All the time."

"I know," her voice catches as her hands rub down his back. "I know."

* * *

**A/N: I love reviews! Leave me some!**

**\- a nyr byrjun**


End file.
